A Sequel to A Leddie Proposal: A Leddie Wedding
by Leddie-Forever-And-Always
Summary: Pretty much said above in the title! If I receive enough reviews I might continue the story!
1. Chapter 1

Eddie Duran had proposed to his fiancee, Loren Tate, 6 months ago. They have been planning their wedding for the last 3 months. For the first 3 months of their engagement they just took the time to be with one another.

Loren had just began the search for her wedding dress. She has her mom, Melissa and Traci with her for the search of her wedding dress. They dont care how long they have to wait to be married. They just want to be together.

Mel: So Lo, what type of dress are you looking for?

Loren: A mermaid style dress with a sweetheart neckline.

Traci: Loren with your figure you will pull it off easily! Your going to look beautiful!

Nora: Traci's right Lo. You're going to look beautiful!

Loren: Awe! Thanks guys!

They set out searching in the store for the dress Loren wanted. She had tried on a number and didn't like how they looked. She was looking through the racks and found a lace, mermaid style dress with a sweetheart neckline.

Loren: I'd like to try on this please.

Loren went in the dressing room and put the dress on. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She loved the dress on herself. She walked out to the sitting area where her mom, Melissa and Traci were sitting. She saw tears come to their eyes.

Nora: Lo you look beautiful!

Traci: Prettiest bride i've ever seen! Eddie is going to be frozen when he sees you!

Mel: Traci and momma Tate are both right Lo. Your going to leave your rockstar fiancee, speachless!

Loren had tears forming. She wiped the tears away.

Saleswomen: Is this your dress?

Loren: Yes!

The girls jumped up and hugged Loren. She changed and paid for the dress. The had no alterations to be made so Loren took the dress home with her. She asked Traci to keep it in her house so their would be no chance Eddie would see the dress.

Loren walked through the door of their penthouse and sat her things down on a chair.

Loren: Babe you home!?

Eddie: Yeah! Just got out of the shower!

Loren walked upstairs and leaned against the door of their bedroom.

Loren: How was your day?

Eddie walked out of their walk in closet now fully dressed and laid on their bed.

Eddie: Long. Worked on a song. Had some recording time today. I also had a meeting with Jake and the label on the release of my new album later on this year. Yours?

Loren walked over and laid down next to Eddie.

Loren: Well, I picked out my wedding dress today. I fell in love with it as soon as I had it on. Before I even had it on. Now I just need to get the bridesmaid dresses picked for Mel, Traci and my mom.

Eddie leaned in and kissed Loren.

Eddie: Take all the time you need babe. Like we said, as long as were together, we can take our time with our wedding planning.

Loren: I know. Then you and I have decisions for our wedding to make. We already decided on blue and white as our colors. So we need to pick out food, decorations, where to have the wedding and reception, and the flowers.

Eddie: All in due time we will have everything done Lo. Stop worrying, we have all the time in the world.

-6 Months Later-

Loren and Eddie finished planning their wedding a month ago. Today was finally the day they would say, "I do."

Loren was dressed in her gown, hair done and as well as her nails. Her bridesmaids had their dresses on and hair done as well. The men were also dressed.

Loren: Girls will you tell Max I'd like to speak with him please?

The girls nodded and left to go get Max. The knocked on the door and walked in.

Eddie: Ladies you look beautiful. How's my bride?

Nora: Shes great! Max, she's asking for you.

Max nodded and left the room. Loren let him in when he knocked.

Max: Oh sweetheart my son will be speachless when he sees you!

Loren: I sure hope so. Would you walk me down the isle Max?

Max: I'd be honored to walk my beautiful daughter down the isle!

Loren hugged Max. Soon Eddie was standing at the end of the isle waiting for his bride. First came Melissa and Ian, then Jake with both Nora and Traci.

When they made it down the isle everyone stood and looked to the other end of the isle. Music began to play and out came Max and Loren. Eddie was speachless when he saw her.

Preacher: Who gives this woman to this man?

Max: I do.

Max put Loren's hand in Eddies and they turned and faced the Preacher.

Preacher: The bride and groom have decided to write their own vows. Eddie you may start.

Eddie: Loren, you came into my life when I was having such a hard time. You made me realize memories are the greastest thing to have. You've given me so many memories and we will continue making them now as husband and wife. You made me the happiest man alive when you said yes when I proposed to you a year ago. I promise to love you and give you all the attention you deserve. I love you.

Loren wiped her eyes.

Preacher: Loren.

Loren: Eddie, you changed my views on a lot of things. The night we met at your contest you gave me the boost I needed to get on stage and perform. Im glad you did because if you didn't who knows if we would be where we are today. You've made me the happiest girl in the world over the few years we've been together. I promise to love you and take care of you when your sick. We're going to be together forever. I love you.

Preacher: Rings please.

Melissa handed Loren Eddie's ring and Ian handed Eddie Loren's ring.

Preacher: Eddie place the ring on Loren's finger and repeat, with this ring I thee wed.

Eddie slid the ring on Loren's finger and repeated the phrase.

Preacher: Loren place this ring on Eddie's finger and repeat, with this ring I thee wed.

Loren slid the ring on Eddie's finger and repeated the phrase as well.

Preacher: By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

Eddie dipped Loren down and kissed her.

Preacher: I give you Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Duran!

Loren and Eddie made their way down the isle with their wedding party following closely behind.

Everyone made their way to the reception. Everyone was enjoying their drinks when the DJ started speaking.

DJ: Everyone give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Duran!

Everyone cheered as Loren and Eddie entered the hall where they were holding their wedding reception. They had their first dance to the song, All Of Me By: John Legend. Soon after their first dance they had the father-daughter dance. Max pulled Loren back onto the dance floor and they danced. Soon Eddie had Nora out on on the floor after the song was over.

Towards the end of the night they had cut the cake. Eddie and Loren soon left for their honeymoon. Eddie had kept the honeymoon a suprise to Loren. As soon as they boarded the plane he told her he was taking her to Italy.

The couple were happy to finally be husband and wife.

Review and let me know if you would like me to continue! If I get enough reviews I'll continue the story on!

Links of the items I chose for the Leddie Wedding:

Loren's Wedding Dress:

.

Loren's Wedding Bouquet:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTY36sY6io_Ttimq0KIudVDW1OyOU7bzB0yy8jZoriW6O_SDhuKqQ

Loren's Wedding Ring:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTzRRzMYklmPgm-ObZnXADKCRiXm9cNdKAsWT8AhhsSPv17cKJm

Loren's Hairstyle for her Wedding:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQtDnTN_YSfvozTYKTGxJE-HA40QUDRQ43Khyg8icu8hRkE9aUS

Loren's Nails for her Wedding:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT2nTjNaxfFam7BucX94k7Bslr5bhQN9eaaTGogILAcblfca578

Loren's Bridesmaid Dresses:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQBBzO6YQJ1i3v-GnusYFf3RtsqHzX0yS7vLCcKMMhZNGS0zQDnZw

Loren's Bridesmaid Hair:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSyPRciH_UiAvzIGaB4SRnjmnif84Wyb7KxqUNW3hkEOByFFy58b0piSx-z

Loren and Eddie's Wedding Cake:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRoE1u2ZwE1GD9qKFBlShPM3GSd3TlVykaDQomvo-wPubO7TSRf


	2. Chapter 2

Loren and Eddie just married and were now on their private jet on their way to Italy. Eddie and Loren were going to Tuscany. Eddie had planned an afternoon wine tasting. Loren insisted that they will go shopping while in Tuscany. Other than that they were both hoping to be locked in their hotel room for the rest of the two weeks other than wine tasting, shopping and going to a few restuarants.

Loren and Eddie got off the jet and looked around.

Loren: Eddie it's beautiful here!

Eddie: I see something more beautiful.

Loren blushed knowing Eddie meant her. They grabbed their things and headed to the car that would take them to their hotel. They soon arrived at their hotel in Tuscany.

Reception: Hi how can I help you today?

Eddie: We have a room booked under Duran?

Reception: Yes! A Mr. and Mrs. Duran. Honeymoon suite. Here's your keys and its on the top floor. Thank you have a great day!

Eddie and Loren took the keys to their room and headed up to the suite. Eddie opened the door and they stepped inside.

Eddie: This will be nice for the next two weeks.

Loren: Yes it will be.

Eddie and Loren sat there things aside and went to lay down. Their flight was long and both needed rest.

While shopping towards the end of their trip Loren and Eddie got presents for their family. For Nora: A necklace, Mel: Earrings (very bright earrings might I add), Traci: A bracelet, Ian: A new scope for his camera, Max: A rare bottle of whiskey, and for Jake: A new watch.

Over the next two weeks Loren and Eddie went wine tasting (bought a few bottles as well), shopping and ate at some resturants. Their honeymoon was soon over and they headed back to the states.

Eddie and Loren soon arrived at their penthouse after arriving back in the states. When they walked in everyone was waiting for them. They very quickly got bombarded with questions.

Mel: Did you bring me a gift?

Nora: How was it?

Traci: Lo hows the wine?

Loren and Eddie laughed.

Eddie: Ian, Jake, Pops keep those women under control. Are we allowed to breathe at all?

Loren: Yeah boys. You should know better.

Loren and Eddie walked by the small group of friends and family in their living room and went to their room shutting and locking the door.

Loren: Are we allowed to rest at all?

Eddie: Thats why we locked the door babe.

Loren smiled and flopped down on their bed.

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: I love you too Lo.

Eddie and Loren laid down and cuddled. They soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-Several Weeks Later-

Loren has been feeling sick lately. She has thrown up a few mornings but not to much. She thought that she might possibly be pregnant. She was going to make an OBGYN appointment on a time that would also work with Eddie after she talked to him later today.

Eddie just walked in the door and Loren was sitting on the sofa reading a book.

Eddie: Hey .

Loren: Hi .

Eddie came over and leaned down kissing Loren's forehead.

Loren: We need to talk about something.

Eddie: Okay. What do we need to talk about?

Loren: I've been feeling sick the past few days.

Eddie: Yeah, and?

Loren: I think I might be pregnant..

Eddie sat next to Loren quietly.

Eddie: I...I might be a dad?

Loren nodded.

Loren: What's a time that works for you tomorrow? I'll make an OBGYN appointment.

Eddie: You make the appointment and let me know what time. I'll move things around if I have to.

Loren: Okay.

Loren leaned in and kissed Eddie.

Eddie: Are we saying anything to anyone?

Loren: No. Not until we know. I um...I don't want to tell anyone right away if we are though. I want to let us have time before we get bombarded with questions from everyone.

Eddie: That is perfectly okay with me babe.

Loren and Eddie ate dinner and headed up to bed. Loren was making her OBGYN appointment tomorrow morning.

-The Next Morning-

Loren woke up wrapped in Eddie's arms. Her husband was laying behind her with Eddie's arms wrapped around her waist. She was in a dead lock in her husband arms. She knew from experiance that she wouldn't be able to get out of his arms unless he woke up.

Loren quietly turned around in Eddie's arms and kissed him softly. Eddie moved and woke up.

Eddie: (whispering) Mmmm, morning baby.

Loren: Morning handsome. Can you let go of your wife please? She's gonna schedule our OBGYN appointment today.

Eddie: (groans) But I don't wanna.

Loren: (giggles) I promise to come back to bed after the call okay? Unless our appointment is right away.

Eddie: (groans) Fine

Eddie then Loren out of his hold. She slipped into her robe and went downstairs to make the call and to get a cup of coffee.

OBGYN Office: Good Morning. My name is Michelle. How can I help you?

Loren: Hi. This is Loren Duran. I'm calling to make an appointment with my OBGYN, ?

Michelle: Well, let me check for openings. One moment please.

Loren: Alright

Michelle: has an opening at 1:30 P.M.

Loren: I'll take it! Thank you!

After Loren got off the phone she went back upstairs with two cups of coffee and handed Eddie one. She sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

Loren: My appointment is at 1:30 today.

Eddie: Sounds good babe.

Loren and Eddie sat in bed drinking coffee and talking about their possible pregnancy.

-Loren's Appointment-

Michelle: Loren, will see you now.

Loren and Eddie went back to the room and waited for to come in.

: what are you here for today?

Loren: I think I might be pregnant. I didn't take a test yet but considering I've been sick for probably the past week, I think I am.

: Well if you will lay back and raise your shirt we will do an ultrasound and see if you are.

Loren: Okay.

Loren laid back and raised her shirt. squirted gel on Loren's stomach and moved it around with the wand.

: Loren you are...


End file.
